callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Upgraded weapons
The following is a list of the Pack-a-Punch weapons and the differences between them and the normal versions of the weapon. Call of Duty: World at War Handguns Colt M1911 vs C-3000 b1at-ch35 .357 Magnum vs .357 Plus 1 K1L-u Bolt-Action Rifles Kar98k vs Armageddon Arisaka vs The Eviscerator (Acessable Only Via Modding) PTRS-41 vs The Penetrator Rifles Gewehr 43 vs G115 Compressor M1A1 Carbine vs Widdershins RC-1 M1 Garand vs M1000 M7 Grenade Launcher vs The Imploder STG-44 vs Spatz-447 + Submachine Guns MP40 vs The Afterburner PPSh-41 vs The Reaper Thompson vs Gibs-O-Matic Type 100 vs 1001 Samurais Machine Guns B.A.R. vs The Widow Maker FG42 vs 420 Impeller M1919 Browning Machine Gun vs B115 Accelerator MG42 vs Barracuda FU-A11 Shotguns Double-Barreled Shotgun vs 24 Bore Long Range M1897 Trench Gun vs Gut Shot Flamethrowers and Rocket Launchers M2 Flamethrower vs F1W Nitrogen Cooled Panzerschreck vs Longinus Wonder Weapons Ray Gun vs Porter's X2 Ray Gun Wunderwaffe DG-2 vs Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ Call of Duty: Black Ops Handguns CZ75 vs Calamity CZ75 Dual Wield vs Calamity and Jane M1911 vs Mustang and Sally Python vs Cobra Assault Rifles AUG vs AUG-50M3 Commando vs Predator Famas vs G16-GL35 FN FAL vs EPC WN G11 vs G115 Generator Galil vs Lamentation M14 vs Mnesia M16 vs Skullcrusher Submachine Guns AK-74u vs AK-74fu2 MP5k vs MP115 Kollider MP40 vs The Afterburner MPL vs MPL-LF PM63 vs Tokyo and Rose Spectre vs Phantom Light Machine Guns HK21 vs H115 Oscillator RPK vs R115 Resonator Sniper Rifles Dragunov vs D115 Disassembler L96A1 vs L115 Isolator Shotguns HS-10 vs Typhoid and Mary Olympia vs Hades SPAS-12 vs SPAZ-24 Stakeout vs Raid Launchers China Lake vs China Beach M72 LAW vs M72 Anarchy Special Weapons Ballistic Knife vs The Krauss Refibrillator Crossbow vs Awful Lawton Wonder Weapons Ray Gun vs Porter's X2 Ray Gun Thunder Gun vs Zeus Cannon Winter's Howl vs Winter's Fury Trivia General *Some Pack-a-Punch weapons have the number 115 in their name, a reference to Ununpentium. *A few Pack-a-Punch weapons have numbers that stand for letters, a reference to "leet-speak", a symbolic alphabet that uses a combination of ASCII characters to stand for letters (5 = S, 3 = E, |-| = H, etc.). For example, a Pack-a-Punched AUG is the AUG-50M3, which can be translated as AUG-SOME, which sounds like "Awesome". *Weapons from World at War have a certain Pack-a-Punch camouflage scheme, while the weapons from Black Ops have a different camo scheme. In World at War, the camo is a metallic tone, while in Black Ops, the camo is more of a machinery tone with (what looks like) circuitry covering it. This does not apply to Wonder Weapon camouflages. *Some of the upgraded weapons in Black Ops appear to have a rusted look, for example the The Afterburner looks covered in rust. Perhaps this is because of the time difference between the Cold War and World War Two. Weapons *In Der Riese it is possible to Pack-a-Punch a Mosin-Nagant, a Sawed-Off Double-Barreled Shotgun w/ Grip (The Snuff Box) and a Arisaka (The Eviscerator) through modding (which were cut from the final game). *The M1911 pistol on the cover of ''Call of Duty: Black Ops ''could possibly be a reference to the Pack-a-Punched M1911, Sally.. *Mustang and Sally is a possible reference to the song Mustang Sally. *The Typhoid and Mary is an obvious reference to the actual person Typhoid Mary. *The Tokyo and Rose are likely a reference to the actual people nicknamed Tokyo Rose. *The Calamity and Jane are likely a reference to the film Calamity Jane Category:Weapons Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Wonder Weapons Category:Der Riese